winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs
Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs ist der erste Kinofilm, der zur Serie erschienen ist. Er spielt nach der 3. Staffel. Zusammenfassung : "In einer längst vergangenen Zeit lebten einmal alle Geschöpfe eines großen Zauberreichs in Harmonie zusammen. Doch über diese einzigartige Welt fiel ein dunkler Schatten, denn drei mächtige Hexen versuchten die Herrschaft an sich zu reissen. Die kleine Fee Bloom, die auf der Erde aufgewachsen ist und deren eigentliche Herkunft unbekannt ist, begegnet durch Zufall der Fee Stella. Durch sie findet sie Zugang zur wunderbaren Welt des Zaubers und der Magie. Gemeinsam mit ihren drei anderen Freundinnen bilden die 5 die Winx und besuchen die Feenschule von Alfea. Hier lassen sich alle jungen Feen aus dem ganzen Universum ihre übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten von den besten Professoren der Zauberei schulen. Das düstere Schloss des Wolkenturms beherbergt dagegen die Hexenschule, an der die dunkle Magie gelehrt wird. Dort studieren auch die Gegner der Winx - das gefährliche Hexentrio. An der Roten Fontäne schließlich werden junge Erdlinge in der Kunst der Zauberei und des Drachentötens ausgebildet. Immer wieder kommt es zum Treffen der fünf Freundinnen und der Hexen und dies endet nicht immer erfreulich..." Inhalt thumb|left 17 Jahre ist es her, dass sich damals die mächtigsten Zauberer der Magischen Dimension gegen die dunklen Kräfte verbündeten. Nun liegt das Schicksal des verlorenen Königreichs bei Bloom, Prinzessin des Planeten Domino und Hüterin der Drachenflamme, die zusammen mit den Winx und den Spezialisten abermals gegen die Mächte des Bösen antreten muss. Es kommt zum Finalkampf. Sky eilt Bloom zu Hilfe. Er nutzt Oritels Schwert und rammt Mandragora in den Körper, sodass Bloom sie vernichtet kann. Mit ihrem Tod wird der Planet Domino nach 17 Jahren mit all seinen Bewohnern aus ihrem Bann befreit. Auch die leiblichen Eltern von Bloom sind frei. Damit ist die ganze Familie wieder vereint. So beginnt für alle ein großes Fest mit der Wiedergeburt des Planeten. Ereignisse Folgt... Debüt * Hoggar (unbenannt) * Hagen * Ron * Mandragora * Baum der Portale * Obsidian * Roc * Geheime Bibliothek von Domino * Buch des Schicksals * Bartelby * Oritel (physisch) * Marion (physisch) Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Ron * Mike * Vanessa * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Nabu (ohne Text) * Herzbandelfen ** Lockette ** Amore ** Chatta ** Tune ** Digit ** Piff * Alfea ** Miss Faragonda ** Miss Griselda ** Professor Wizgiz ** Professor Palladium ** Professor Avalon (ohne Text) ** Mirta ** Clarice (ohne Text) ** Alice (ohne Text) * Hagen * Miss Griffin * Saladin * Codatorta * Elfen ** Concorda ** Ninfea ** Zing ** Jolly ** Glim ** Livy * Domino ** Daphne ** Roc ** Bartelby ** König Oritel ** Königin Marion * Feinde ** Urahnenhexen *** Belladona *** Tharma *** Lysslis ** Mandragora ** Trix *** Icy *** Darcy *** Stormy Fehler Folgt... Logikfehler * In Staffel 4 heißt es, dass sich die Winx vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt haben. Das passt aber nicht zur Zeitleiste des Films. Nach der Abschlussfeier der Winx hat ein neues Schuljahr angefangen. * Im Film wissen die drei Urahnenhexen nichts von Blooms Existenz. In Staffel 3 hat sie jedoch mit ihnen geredet und von ihnen erfahren, dass ihre Eltern nicht in Valtors Körper gefangen sind. Synchronisation Folgt... Soundtrack Folgt... Trivia * Zwischen der Abschlussfeier und Blooms Geburtstag sind (mehr als) 4 Monate vergangen. Das heißt, das Schuljahr in Alfea endet wahrscheinlich Ende Juli/Anfang August. * Ganz am Ende des Films, wo die Wiedergeburt Dominos gefeiert wird, sieht man in einer kurzen Szene Layla zusammen mit Nabu. en:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom bg:Уинкс Клуб: Тайната на изгубеното кралство ca:Winx Club I: El secret del regne perdut cs:Winx Club: Výprava do Ztraceného království en:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom eo:Winx Klubo I: La sekreto de la perdita reĝlando es:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido fr:Winx Club: Le secret du royaume perdu gl:Winx Club I: O segredo do reino perdido hu:Winx Club – A mozifilm: Az elveszett királyság titka it:Winx Club - Il Segreto Del Regno Perduto oc:Winx Club I : Lo secrèt del reialme perdut pt:Winx Club I: O segredo do reino perdido pt-br:O Clube das Winx: O Segredo do Reino Perdido ro:Winx Club I: Secretul regatului pierdut ru:Клуб Винкс — Тайна затерянного королевства sr:Винкс Клуб: Тајна Изгубљеног Краљевства uk:Клуб Вінкс: Таємниця загубленого королівства Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Kinofilme Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Obsidian Kategorie:Domino